


say it again.

by cupidclub



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom MC, F/M, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Other, Smut, Sub Levi, Top Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), no plot no backstory just domming 2d otome men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidclub/pseuds/cupidclub
Summary: levi's just a tad noisy— nothing mc can't fix.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	say it again.

"say it again. i couldn't hear you."

"i'm... i'm nothing but a— _ah_ ," levi struggled to get the words out when your hand was gripped so, _so_ tightly around his—

" _oh?_ what was that?" you asked mockingly, knowing precisely which buttons to push. shifting even further over levi, you looked down at his face, now dusted pink, and pressed his hips firmly into the mattress. he hated how well you knew him, and even more than that, he loved to hate it.

"y...you know what i'm trying to sa— _hhg, fuck-_ " you'd slid your hand up ever so slightly, _just_ enough for levi to want to try and chase that friction— but to no avail. you switched back to the vicegrip before he could react and watched his face contort at the feeling.

"w-wait, no, _please,_ " levi whined, "i... i'll be good, j-just—"

you start to let go, but levi grabs your hand and does his damn best to keep it there, the desperation on his face clear as day.

"hm. but you still haven't said what i've asked, have you?"

"well maybe if you'd give me the cha- _AH-_ "

levi had promptly forgotten about your other hand— that is, until you'd used it up his backside.

"i change my mind. you talk too much." you planted a kiss on his lips and trailed them down the side of his neck— was he.. shivering? you removed your hand from his member and snaked it behind his neck instead, your mouth sucking hard on the skin at his collarbone until it turned a satisfying red. 

meanwhile, levi squinted hard and quickly covered his mouth with his hand when you curled your fingers inside him, trying his best to stifle the moans that escaped his throat. 

"ah, holding back i see? i guess i'll just have to—" you hoisted yourself up and towered over levi, quickening the pace with your lower hand, "go _harder,_ hm?"

"p... _please,_ mc, i— i can't take it," levi strangled out the words, reaching desperately for his own member, "i'm gonna—"

you quickly sat up and swatted his hand away, slowing your pace with your other hand. 

"you're gonna _what_?" you teased, in that sickeningly sweet tone of voice you _know_ makes him lose his mind. "now, now, that won't do."

you ghost your hand over his tip and watch his expression grow impatient.

"i'm not planning on letting you go any time soon... that is, unless, you're good for me—"

" _yes_ , yes, i'll be good i swea— _hhng-_ "

you figured gripping his cock again would stop his babbling (and you figured right.)

"you didn't let me finish. no touching or getting ahead of yourself, or you will _not_ know peace until long after the sun's risen. understood?"

"y... _yes_ , mc."

**Author's Note:**

> this is mad short n also my first try @ nsfw but didnt want it to go to waste,,,, enjoy


End file.
